


Perfect Morning

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Surprises, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo wakes up one morning to a very pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Content’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

It was the smell filtering into his room that finally dragged Ryo out of a deep sleep; a delicious aroma that somehow reached him even though the bedroom door was closed, making his mouth water in anticipation. The only thing was… Well, how could he possibly be smelling waffles cooking when he was alone in the apartment? Bikky was away at basketball camp, and Dee had been on third shift this week; he’d been arriving at work just as Ryo had been getting ready to leave so it had been a case of ships passing in the night, saying ‘Hi’ and ‘Bye’ as coats were put on or removed. That and a quick rundown of anything his partner might need to know had been all they’d had time for over the past few days.

Reaching for his bedside clock, Ryo checked the time; it was almost ten, which was fine since he wasn’t due back at the precinct until four, but he could have sworn he’d set the alarm for eight. He looked at it more closely and realised that actually it was set, but the alarm was switced off. Ryo decided he must have been so tired the night before that he’d forgotten to turn it on.

He sniffed the air again; he could still smell waffles and now that he was paying attention, he could hear the faint sounds of someone moving around somewhere beyond his bedroom door. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he racked his brain, trying to remember if he’d locked his front door when he’d arrived home the night before, then half smiled. Burglars didn’t usually break into people’s homes at this time in the morning to make waffles so he probably didn’t have anything to worry about.

Moments later, the bedroom door opened and Dee came in, carrying a laden tray.

“Mornin’, babe! Figured I’d let ya sleep in a bit, looked like you needed it. Hope you’re hungry; I made--”

“Waffles!” Ryo didn’t let his partner finish.

“Yep! Scoot over and make room for me.”

Ryo did as asked and as Dee slid onto the bed beside him, setting the tray across their laps, Ryo got his first good look at the breakfast Dee had prepared; hot waffles with fresh raspberries and cream, and steaming mugs of coffee. Dee must have brought the raspberries and cream with him because Ryo knew for a fact they hadn’t come out of his refrigerator.

“Looks amazing, but what did I do to earn this?” Ryo asked, picking up a fork and preparing to dig in.

“Ya looked kinda down when I saw ya last night so I thought maybe a lie in and breakfast in bed might cheer ya up. We’ve hardly seen each other this week what with workin’ different shifts.”

“I noticed.” Ryo gestured at the tray with his free hand. “Thank you for this, Dee; it was a great idea.” He pressed a kiss to his lover’s cheek, careful not to move too much and risk spilling anything. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, babe; thank God we’ve only got one more day of it.” Dee grinned. “Just you wait until tomorrow. I plan on comin’ over right after my shift, and then we can spend the whole weekend together. If that’s okay with you.”

Relaxing against the pillows, his lover beside him and a delicious breakfast in front of him, Ryo couldn’t imagine a more perfect morning. He smiled contentedly and forked up a piece of waffle. Dee might not be the best cook ever, but waffles were among the things he was best at; they were always just right, light and fluffy, and not too sweet. 

“That’s fine with me; I can’t think of anything I’d like better.”

The End


End file.
